


Rule number eleven: Denny’s [is] the automatic meeting place if we need to evacuate the house

by NadiasGhost



Series: Claremont Tag Things JFC [1]
Category: Claremont Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiasGhost/pseuds/NadiasGhost
Summary: A morning meet up at Denny's. Roommate AU curtousy of Shannon. I think they might write a "what the hell happened the night before fic" but like I'm also open to other entriesOh also Jim is an horrible waiter at Denny's





	Rule number eleven: Denny’s [is] the automatic meeting place if we need to evacuate the house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayTyHeyBye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/gifts), [Alex8Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex8Jenny/gifts).



> It deleted itself like twice I'm gonna kill a man this is the late night fever dream version of what I remember this fic to be 
> 
> Also guys I literally have been waiting monthes because I wanted my first fic on AO3 to be something I was really proud of and here I am with this bullshit it's late whatever here we are I love you guys

Thank god Jim got fired. Fucking hated that guy Jim. 

Carlene sighed as she dumped another tray of cups into the huge metal sinks. They clanked like lucifer's chain in early morning quiet and she was pretty sure one broke. Oh well. 

As she went back for another tray- this time cutlery- she pondered the nature of 2 things:  
1) why was Jim such an asshole?  
And 2) why did she take this job of all jobs? 

It was that blissfully silent time between when the last drunk kids stumbled out and just before the first hungover ones stumbled in. So about 7:00 am. 

An extremely tall blue-green haired girl- wearing pyjamas and an inflatable pool pool doughnut- stumbles in swearing softly in what appears to be both Greek and English. In one hand she's hauling a pair of stilettos, and in the other a half asleep boy with equally blue- green hair. He's muttering softly under his breath. 

They sit down at a table, the boy still muttering. He looks concerned, but the girl reassures him with a quiet: "they all know the house rules, Jay. It's okay. They'll be here." The boy- Jay- turns to her: "what about Dahlia?" She slowly turns white. "Fuck, I forgot about dahlia!"

Carlene sighs. 

She puts on a bright smile, to make up for the blinds she won't be opening- out of courtesy- and says, "what can I get y'all?" 

"Orange juice and blueberry pancakes," the girl says, calm, and surprisingly fluent, "and he wants spaghetti"- Jay moans loudly. "Am I wrong?" The girl asks. "No, I want some fucking spagetti," Jay responds. The girl nods thoughtfully. "And some Advil if you have any," she concludes, placing the heels, which are rather dirty, onto the table. 

Before Carlene can even make it back to the kitchen, a teenage boy- half dressed, and with a what appears to be an enochian sigil painted in red on his chest- runs in at top possible human speed- and leaps over both the girl, Jay, and the table into the opposite booth seat. He lands with a crack that sounds like at least a bad bruise before groaning loudly and peeking up over the table. 

"Are they following me?" He demands. "ETHAN WHAT THE FUCK??" Carlene shrugs and goes to the kitchen, but continues to listen. "I was running..." The boy named Ethan begins to huff, "I think they're still... They're..." 

"Who!?" The girl and Jay demand. "The cops!! Who do you think Willa!!" 

While Carlene makes note of the name, she muses that the cops showing up is no surprise. Regular morning at Denny's. 

"Don't ask me how I got rid of them," says yet another child with coloured hair. On their back is a smol baby with dark hair. Sound asleep and soaking wet. The speaker looks ready to kill a man. "Shannon, Jasper, thank god." Carlene returns to the table with pancakes and oj and spaghetti and advil. She doesn't judge. 

"What can I get y'all," she says, addressing them. The shirtless boy running from the cops speaks up: "can I please have a milkshake? And.. Um.." - he flips through the breakfast menu- "a steak? Thank you." The other two look up at her, the smaller one blinking. He whispers something to "Shannon." Shannon rolls their eyes. 

"I'll have an iced tea and this chipotle egg thing. He's just going to steal my food. Cuz he's a little bitch." They kiss him in the top of his head. 

Charlene bustles away to ask for the chipotle egg thing, and a new kid, this time unnecessarily tall and with brown hair, stumbles in groggily. This time, the others ignore him. "I wish this was a normal field trip," he mutters under his breath, "aw, I knew I shoulda stayed home today." He proceeds to walk over to the rest of the group before collapsing to the floor, curling up in a loose ball, and falling instantly asleep. 

"I love our designated driver," says Jay. "I love nick charity," says Willa. 

Jay calls Carlene back over. "He'll have two slices of bacon," Jay says, motioning to the kid on the ground, "and two shots of vodka." "Unfortunately, we don't sell that," Carlene says sorrowfully. Jay sighs, deeply, "just bacon then." 

When Carlene returns to the table with a milkshake, steak, an egg thing, iced tea and two slices of burnt bacon, there are suddenly 3 more. A smol one with short brown hair who appears to be playing Neko Atsume, because they're muttering "dammit tubbs", and 2 younger looking ones who appear to be watching animation shorts. (The fact that they have wifi in the Denny's was a goddamn miracle. Carlenee took a moment to cross herself.) All 3 look completely unfazed by the state of their friends. 

Now there were 8 kids around the table. Jay was leaning heavily on Willa's shoulder muttering to himself- periodically falling asleep and then waking up again- and he appeared to be describing the game Tomogochi Life. His pasta was eaten. Willa was reading fanfic. Jasper had all of Jay's meatballs in Shannon's egg dish and was situated on Shannon's lap, curled over his plate happily. Shannon's chin rested on his head and they sipped iced tea through a straw, looking tired, and tired of this bullshit. Ethan has managed to steal a flannel from Gabby and was buttoning it up still flattened to the vinyl seat cover, shook. Gabby placed Neko Atsume on the table to take a sip of Ethan's milkshake and request politely that he not get blood or paint or whatever that may be on their flannel. Chey and Abby were giggling over an animation. 

A 9th kid burst through the front door. The bell dinged pleasantly as she let out an inhuman screech of fury. 

She was dressed- head to toe- in a shitty raccoon costume, the tail hanging sadly, and slightly off centre. "Fuck, we forgot about Dahlia," Willa whispered to Jay. 

Dahlia took a deep breath. "You all have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
